


My skin

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), dadTony, post spidermanhomecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: “We all wear masks, and the times comes when we cannot remove them without removing our own skin.” Andre Berthiaume





	My skin

Peter felt unsteady with all that's happened, his parents still didn't know he was Spider-Man. Dad especially didn't know he had made the suit for his own son. Steve didn't know that he'd fought his own son in that airport. Tony wasn't aware that he'd taken the suit away from his own child, that he'd told his own child he wanted him to be better.

The mask had become him, but he'd taken it off. Pulling harshly at his very skin, his very being, his very soul. Tony didn't know that it was his own son that fought the Vulture. That had saved his very way of life. Stark industries. Peter knew his dad had broken after Pop walked out to protect his friend.

Peter hadn't, he'd cracked and possibly chipped, but that was all. But the very moment his dad lost faith in Spider-Man. He shattered. So far he'd been held together by his very own webbing, but of course he'd made that to dissolve; and it did.

Dad locked himself away in his lab, he'd heard him yelling to Happy now and then. Was he angry at Spider-man? Angry that he didn't stop the Vulture himself when Spider-Man had warned him? Peter trembled quietly in his room, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Wasn't sure if he could handle the answer anyway.

It was hard to distinguish who was who now, as far as Peter knew he'd become Spider-Man full-time. He didn't feel Spider-Man's courage now though, he felt his somber emotions. Felt his sadness, guilt, his failure. If he had Spider-Man's courage now, he'd march up to the lab and come crawling in on the roof. Doing a flip in front of both Tony and Happy and tell them everything. 

He couldn't do that though, so he settled for avoiding Tony completely. Certainly he didn't need any distractions at the moment, he'd just get in his way. 

Hours passed with him sitting alone with the lights dimmed, tremors running through his body every now and then. No tears came to his eyes, all the sobs came from inside. It was 2:46am, his gaze stayed glued onto the floor until his door opened. Peter looked up at his father, he looked absolutely wrecked. 

Surprised to see his son awake Tony raised a brow, he'd come to check on Peter. He knew after Steve had walked out on them, he...well he absorbed himself in his work, along with focusing on Spider-Man. He felt terrible, had he been giving more attention to the Spider-Man than his own son?

Peter looked up at his father, seeing his expression change.

"Peter," Tony whispered, if he thought he looked bad it was nothing compared to his son. His son's beautiful pure doe eyes were dark and hopeless, sorrow incarnate. Skin pale, one of Steve's gym shirts hanging from his sons small frame. 

"What are you doing up?" Tony asked, trying to seem casual before sitting beside his son. Peter stayed silent, not knowing how to respond, truly he didn't know why he was up either. He felt the tug of his eyelids but he kept brushing it off. 

"To much on my mind," Peter whispered, so much for avoiding him. 

"Want to talk about it?" Tony questioned, slowly dropping his hand on his son's shoulder. Peter jerked from his touch, frightening both himself and Tony. Peter looked down ashamed, pulling his knees up tightly to his chest. Tony looked at his son, was Peter afraid of him?

The dam broke and Peter sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'll be better I promise. I'm so sorry Daddy," Peter sobbed breathlessly, cowering into his legs. Tony's eyes watered at the sight, he was apologizing? 

"Peter no, baby, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've just been so busy, that doesn't mean you're not good enough for my time." Tony persuaded, carefully pulling Peter into his lap.

Peter sobbed harder, shaking his head into his fathers throat. 

"No, no....you don't understand," Peter wailed, Tony curled further around his son; rubbing circles into the boys back.

"What do you mean sweatheart?" Tony asked uncertainly, his fingers tangling in Peter's nape to keep him close.

"I'm Spider-Man."


End file.
